


Day 9: Snowed In

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 27





	Day 9: Snowed In

So far they have been stuck in there for a half hour. Sejioh has been looking out the window, but Kageyama has been looking down at the gift in his hands the entire time.

“Will we be stuck here all night?” Kageyama asks himself as quietly as he could, but didn’t escape the ears of a certain someone.

“Hopefully not,” someone says sitting next to him making him look at him.

“Toru-san,” Kageyama says hiding the gift once again causing him to scream at himself in his mind.

“Of course,” Oikawa says turning his head to look at Kageyama and smiles him. “I mean you’re here with us.”

Kageyama’s eyes widen before turning his head away to make sure Oikawa doesn’t see his blush.

“Also what was that?” Oikawa asks leaning forward towards Kageyama.

Kageyama looks at him. “What was what?”

Oikawa is about to say something, but Kyotani turns towards to say something. “Hey idiot, it’s that your uncle?”

Oikawa gets up to look out the door. “Well, I’ll be damned,” he says making Kageyama walk up to the door to look out.

Out there was something like a snowplow bus, with a dark brown haired man driving. 

“Uncle Yamazaki,” Oikawa said before the dark brown haired man looked over to show his bright brown eyes only to honk at them. “Come on guys.”

Everyone runs out and pills into the car like bus, with Kageyama right next to Oikawa.

Once everyone was in, he started driving to the first stop.

“By the way, Kageyama,” Oikawa said turning back to him. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Kageyama pulls out the box and hands it to Oikawa. “It’s a christmas present for you.”

Oikawa takes it and pinches Kageyama’s cheek. “Thanks Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama blushes again. “No problem, Toru-san.”

The rest of the ride was quiet, but nice.


End file.
